Delicate
by holdondelena
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a first-year Graduate student at Whitmore, studying to be a writer like her mother always wanted her to be but is struggling between wanting to live up to what her mother would have wanted and what Elena wants for herself. Damon Salvatore is a stubborn History professor at Whitmore who has sworn off love and commitment after his previous failed relationship.
1. This Ain't For The Best

**Hey everyone! Thanks for coming to check out my story! For whatever reason my original authors note disappeared, so basically this is an AU/AH delena story that I've had in mind for a while now that I'm finally bringing to life. Not sure what other pairings I will have in this story yet, just know if you're looking for Stelena they will be nothing more than platonic. Enjoy!**

* * *

I rushed through the campus quad hoping to make it on time to my Historical Writings seminar. As usual, I was running late for the class I enjoyed the most. Apart from taking a real interest in the subject from my college advisor—and Jenna's current boyfriend—Alaric, I planned on continually signing up for the varying history lectures for one reason and one reason only; Professor Salvatore. While it was my first, it surely wouldn't be my last class with him.

I think back to how I first met Professor Salvatore during one of my first year Graduate advising meetings with Ric as I weave through the crowd of stoners hanging by the atrium entrance of the Whitmore building.

I climb up a flight of stairs and wander around the third floor of the Edward-Rodgers Liberal Arts building trying to remember exactly where Ric's office was, he had showed me a few times before when I had toured the campus with Jenna, Caroline, and Bonnie but in this moment, I couldn't even tell you if I was in the right building—they all look the same!

"…You'll have to come by for dinner one night, I'm sure Jenna would love to have you over!" I hear Ric's voice float down the narrow corridor that lead to a small suite of offices. I begin to follow the sound of his soft laugh when I hear a second voice that sounds like pure velvet to my ears.

"Oh, come on Ric, we both know Jenna does not particularly like me! She thinks I force you to be my drinking buddy, if only she knew we were both raging alcoholics before meeting each other," the mysterious voice boasts loudly causing yet another laugh to escape Alaric's mouth.

"She doesn't _not_ like you, Damon. Besides—" Ric stops his train of thought and gazed happily out his office door, receiving a look of confusion from the raven-black hair colored man sitting in the chair across from his desk.

"Elena! It's so nice to see you! Did you find your way here okay?" He asks me as I stand in the doorway of his office, trying to account for when my feet had betrayed me and led me to his room.

I silently nod my head while staring at the back of the most beautiful, casually messy jet-black hair, surveying what I could from the limited view. He was wearing a worn leather jacket with what looked like a casual black V-neck shirt, he was dressed so not like Ric that it was hard for me to believe they could possibly be friends. I'm pulled away from my thoughts on how these two seemingly polar opposite men could know each other when I hear Alaric clear his throat.

"Oh, um, yeah it wasn't too bad to find," I stamper out, my face feeling flushed. "First week back and all, so I'm still getting used to the campus. It's very different from U of V."

Ric nods his head, his expression showing no signs of how awkward I'm acting around whoever his guest was. _Damon, pretty sure he called him Damon._ "Well, you're early for your advising Elena, but come in and have a seat."

I slowly walk further into his small office and feel the hot gaze of who I presumably assume is Damon following my every move until I take the seat next to him.

"Elena, this is one of my colleagues, Professor Salvatore, he teaches American History concentrated in the Civil War. You know, Elena _loves_ American History, she double majored in it and writing back at the University of Virginia. However, she's decided to focus her masters' degree in writing." Ric says with a playful frown on his face. Jenna and he had continually tried to talk me into going for my masters in history, but I just loved writing too much to give it up.

I turn to face Professor Salvatore to see he is already staring at me with a small smile on his face and his hand is extended towards me. He is one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen and I am taken back by his defined jaw and how piercing blue his eyes are. I realize I've been staring at him for longer than I should be and quickly shake my head, trying to clear the thoughts of how beyond perfect this man was. _He's a professor, Elena! You can't find yourself smitten with a professor!_ I scold myself mentally.

"Nice to meet you, Elena." Professor Salvatore enunciates each syllable in my name as he shakes the hand I finally raised. Just the way he says my name makes my heart flutter but I push aside any feelings and try to maintain a professional attitude. I don't want this professor to think I'm just another graduate student looking for an easy A.

"It's nice to meet you too, Professor Salvatore"

"Double major and now back for your masters, huh? You must be one smart girl." The compliment seemingly rolls off his tongue but before I can even react he is turning back in his chair towards Alaric.

"Next week for dinner?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there Ric. Just you tell Jenna not to almost kill me again at the table." Professor Salvatore lets out a soft chuckle before standing from the mahogany brown leather chair. "It was nice to meet you Elena. Maybe I'll see you around Ric's office sometime, I'm always here—poor guy has no friends!"

Ric chucks a pen at Professor Salvatore on the way out but misses as Damon ducks and it flies out the door. Damon chuckles, quickly stealing a glance at Elena, a look of mischief on his face before closing the office door behind him.

"I didn't realize how early I was, I wouldn't have come in had I known you would have someone else here." I turn away from staring at the door, the picture of Damon's smile and ocean blue eyes still fresh in my mind.

"Nonsense Elena, you know you're welcome up here whenever you'd like. Besides, Jenna would give me hell if she thought for a second I was ignoring you!"

Jenna and Ric met at the Mystic Grill three years ago, both of them there with friends having one too many shots and the rest is history. Literally, because neither of them remember the rest of the night or how Ric ended up in Jenna's bed; poor Jeremy, I felt bad no longer living at home and leaving him to deal with Jenna's antics. Thankfully, Ric was far from a one night stand and has been a good influence on both Jenna and Jeremy.

"Jenna also expects you to practically baby me while I'm here," I huff. "As if I'm not 23 years old and living on my own." Jenna means well, she's just never been the parental type and doesn't exactly know how to go about things. After our parents died Jenna became sole guardian of Jeremy and I, but she was still always fun aunt Jenna rather than the strict parental figure. I think her dating Ric has helped her mature a bit.

" _Elena_ ," Ric sighs, seeming exasperated that it's not even my first day and I'm already whining about Jenna. "She's just concerned, that's all. You know she's been worried since the first day you moved in with Caroline and Bonnie. Being on your own and all and dating Matt…" He trails off and I can't stand this fatherly lecture for another moment.

"You know Matt and I haven't dated for over a year! Can we _please_ switch subjects to like, I don't know, if I'm taking the right classes." Matt and I were childhood friends who decided to try dating our sophomore year of college but realized quickly we were better off as friends…or at least I realized it when I would feel no sort of spark between us whenever we kissed; Matt on the other hand is still determined to win me back, I guess I shouldn't have waited so long to end things with him.

Ric sighs once again, probably contemplating what he'll do with me as he starts up his desktop. The humming of the desktop buzzing alive drowns into the background as thoughts of raven black tousled hair and blue eyes begin to crowd my mind. " _Nice to meet you, Elena." Damon's voice echoes in my head._

"Earth to Elena…Hello." I'm brought back to reality as Ric is waving his hand in front of my face. "I know advising meetings can be a bit boring and all but I'm the fun advisor, the _cool_ advisor."

I snort at Alaric calling himself 'the cool advisor' and quickly try to think of a comeback before realizing Ric seems slightly more worried than he normally does.

"What's wrong? Is my class schedule okay? You think I'm taking too many courses, don't you? Listen, Ric, I know I should just stick to 15 credits a semester but—" I spit out like word vomit, trying to justify whatever Ric could be thinking right now as he stares at his computer screen, mouth open ready to interrupt me.

"Woah, Elena slow down, it's not that. However, I do think you should stick to just 15, but that's your choice." He clears his throat. "But…one of the classes you registered for has been cancelled so we'll need to find you a new one before classes start next week."

Ric turns the computer screen to face me and points to my schedule he has pulled up, his finger landing on the three-hour gap now open on my weekly class selection. "It looks like your…Writing with Historical Context was cancelled because the professor teaching it is no longer with the University."

I groan loudly and slump back into the leather chair, sinking lower as I realize the one class I was really looking forward to was now cancelled and I was 3 credits shorter than I'd like. I begin to nervously pull at the bottom hem of my tank top, wondering what I could possibly fill that slot with so last minute.

"Hey, now. Don't look so distraught! We'll find you another class. Sure, it won't be, uh," Ric quickly looks back at the cancelled class notification on my account. "…Writing with Historical Context, but it'll be just as interesting." Ric turns the screen back towards himself and is quickly clicking through a few pages on Whitmore's enrollment site before turning it back towards me again.

I look up from my lap to see what disaster of a class he could've probably suggested when my eyes finally focus on the class title. _Historical Writings from 1800-1858 taught by D. Salvatore. He can't be serious?_ My heart begins to race and I can feel the heat radiating on my face. _Did he actually realize how weird I was acting when Damon was here and is suggesting this class as a joke to tease me?_

"I know it's not going to be learning how to write with historical context, but you will get to read a shit ton of writings during the Civil War time period and analyze them, and I know how much you enjoy analyzing and history. Plus," I can tell Ric is genuinely getting excited explaining this class to me, truly believing he found a class I would thoroughly enjoy. "I know it says it's full, but since I'd like to consider myself good friends with Da-I mean Professor Salvatore, I'm sure I could convince him to let one more student in. So, what do you say? Want me to email him now so you don't have to stress over the next week about finding a new class to take 18 credits?"

I begin a short pros and cons list in my head, trying to figure out if I could truly find another class so last minute that would still be open. _Do I tell him I'm not comfortable taking a class with a professor I find irresistibility attractive that just also happens to be one of his good, much older, friends, or do I just take the class, sit all the way in the back and—wait did I just say he was irresistibility attractive? Elena, get ahold of yourself!_

I must've been rambling on in my mind for far too long because Ric has started talking again and is midsentence before I even realize it. "—always this option as well, it's also not centered around writing though but it'll fulfill the three credits to say the least." I nod my head, not even sure what class he was referring to and just hope it isn't some public policy course.

"I really think you'd enjoy Professor Salvatore's course, Elena," Ric leans back into his black leather desk chair, arms crossing behind his head. "He's a great professor and his students always rave about him and his work. If you're worried about grades from him, I think you'll do fine. Only students that ever fail his class are the ones who don't show up."

"I'm just not sure Alaric. I'm on a specific schedule for the course of my masters and this one class could delay me. I just don't want to take a class that won't benefit my major." I sigh deeply, that last line being far from the truth, knowing I would gladly take any course with Professor Salvatore even if it offered no credit.

"Now, actually—" Alaric pauses, taps a few more times on the clicker of the mouse and turns his 360-monitor towards me. "Because your writing credit for Historical Context is no longer going to be applied towards your graduation requirements, that spot does reopen on your transcript and Historical Writings is a close enough subject where I could easily waive the class for the fulfillment if needed." His voice boasts confidence as if he found out the loophole needed to convince me, his eyes lighting up with hope.

"It doesn't seem ideal in the moment, Elena, but trust me, I know this class is a good fit for you. Let's just sign you up, worst case you can drop the class during add-drop."

My eyes dart around his small office, taking in photos from trips him and Jenna have taken over the years and even a photo of Bonnie, Caroline and I pranking Jeremy from a few summers back. Ric's office looks how the typical history buff turned professors would look—full of artifacts and rare documents that one might question how he had and not the National Archives. He's probably one of the biggest history nerds I've ever met, I don't know how he won over my party girl of an aunt Jenna.

"Ok…ok, sign me up for Professor Salvatore's class." I say hesitantly, worrying if this class is going to ruin not only my graduates major but my sanity. _You know nothing about this professor apart from his good looks Elena, this isn't the first professor you've thought was attractive. If I just study and focus solely on finding a new internship then this semester will fly by!_

If only it had been that easy, I think as I slide into the open front row seat of the lecture I was now 5 minutes late for, trying to be as quiet as possible; while Damon was a laidback professor, he surely did not like late students. Professor Salvatore quickly glances up from his projected lecture notes to find the source of the noise, his eyes landing on me briefly. I think I see the smallest smirk flash across his face, my heart flutters momentarily, before he goes back to his lecture on _History of the Expedition Under the Command of the Captains Lewis and Clark._

The semester may have only been a few weeks in, but it seemed to be my slowest one yet, I'm still not sure if it's because of my choice of classes or the fact that I've developed the largest schoolgirl crush on my professor.

* * *

 **Please rate and review and let me know if I should continue :)**


	2. But You Can Make Me A Drink

**Hey all, long time no see. Literally. Started this story ages ago and I don't know I just lost interest in writing it even thought I had originally been super excited about it. Well, recently I've been itching to write again and well with the talk of twitter mutuals, here we are! The long awaited chapter 2! I work full time so I'll try to update this as often as I can, I promise! I really want to continue it. Hope y'all enjoy :)**

* * *

If you asked me three years ago if I thought I would be waitressing at the local Hooters in McKinley with my best friend Caroline, I'd tell you you're crazy; but here I am working yet another late night at the crappy, degrading chain restaurant just to make rent and pay for my time at Whitmore. I stand by the bar waiting on the drink order I placed for table 24 and tug down on the ridiculously short-shorts my manager calls a uniform and search the dimly lit restaurant for Care. Care senses my wandering eyes and turns around from her table of frat boys and gives me her famous 1000-kilowatt smile, one of which I know too well means she's going to ask for a favor. I roll my eyes and turn back towards the bar just in time to see Tyler setting down my tables drink order.

"You know, you could just tell her no for once, right?" Tyler pipes up while nodding his head towards the tall blonde now walking towards the bar.

"And how's that working out for you, Ty?" I crack at him, seeing his face flush red before grabbing my drink tray ready to make a beeline for my table.

Tyler's had a crush on Caroline since the day we stepped in 3 years ago to apply, which is no surprise considering how beautiful my best friend is. Caroline could have men drop to their knees for her, even if she showed no interest in them. Tyler is one of those men and I feel sorry for him, I tell Caroline she shouldn't lead him on the way she does, but she always tells me to live a little. From helping us move into our new apartment to covering for Care when she calls out hungover, Tyler's done it all with nothing in return.

"Elena!" A thin hand juts out and grabs my wrist, grabbing my attention and causing me to almost drop my tray of drinks. Caroline's perky self stands to the side of me, her hand still gripping my wrist, her eyes glistening with excitement and I groan wondering what she'll say next.

She must sense my lack of enthusiasm and drops my wrist before saying, "Oh, come on! Don't give me that look, you don't even know what I'm going to say!"

"I'm sure whatever it is isn't going to make me the money I'm losing in tips right now."

"Lena, you work way too much," Not even noticing the few steps I've progressively made towards my table who seems to be growing impatient she continues with whatever spiel she is on. "Those cute boys back there- "Care turns around and gives them a flirty wave before focusing back on me, "-invited us to a party tonight! We should go, celebrate being back on campus for a month!"

"Care, those guys look like college Freshman." I say reluctantly, uninterested in whatever Friday night Kappa Omega Delta party Chad was probably having. "Plus, I have to finish my research draft this weekend and you know I picked up Jules's shift."

Caroline opens her mouth to argue with me before I begin to walk away with my tray of drinks, my arm beginning to seriously ache from holding it up for so long. "I'm not having this conversation again Care, it's almost every other week random guys asks 'us' to parties and I tell you no." I almost think she's going to follow me to my table to try to convince me, but she storms off towards the kitchen, huffing and mumbling under her breath.

After apologizing to my table and placing their food order I sneak into the back to check my phone and relax before the nightly rush of college students and repeat pervs. Caroline quickly walks by me, pretending to not notice I'm there and I can tell she's going to be pissy for the last 2 hours of our shift. I sigh, scrolling through the numerous messages from Bonnie telling me she won't be home this weekend, Jenna asking me how my week was and even Jeremy telling me he "missed me or whatever." I smile to myself at the last one, knowing Jer sometimes goes weeks, even months, without answering me and prefers alone time; ever since our parents passed away, he tends to spend hours drawing or going on runs and can I blame him?

I think back to that faithful evening Care drunkenly pulled me into a cab and decided we wouldn't be broke college students anymore. Next thing I realized we were inside the downtown Hooters filling out job applications on a dare because my righteousness had to rear its ugly head when Caroline blurted out I wouldn't last one week there. _That Elena would've still had fun, would've been the life of the party_ , I thought to myself before shaking the negative thoughts from my head and remembering I'm still the same Elena. _If that's what you have to tell yourself to sleep at night,_ the voice taunts in my head and I run my hand down my face before tucking my phone into my apron, walking back out in the slowly filling restaurant.

"Elena! Table 32 needs service" My manager barked at me as I stepped foot outside of the breakroom door. I often wondered if my manager, Logan, despised me, he was always adding extra tables to my sections, having me stay later than my shift and I always noticed his demeanor change compared to when he talked to me versus Jules or Caroline. I was sure he was waiting for me to slip up, so he could fire me, but if he fired me Caroline would quit, and he _definitely_ wouldn't want that! Caroline brings in so much business for him! "Now!"

I nod quickly and make my way to the back corner of the restaurant near the bar, yet another table not in my typical section but I make no complaints. I expect a rowdy group of frat boys ready to start their Friday night and instantly stop in my tracks when I recognize Alaric's side profile. My heart races and palms begin to sweat, and I turn on the balls of my heels, looking to go anywhere but his table. Alaric and Jenna both know I waitress but just don't know it's at a Hooters and in all 3 years working here I have never once ran into either of them and tonight was NOT the night I would expose that.

Caroline walks by me as I'm trying to hide in a darkened corner of the restaurant and I grab her arm, pulling her into the small space.

"Hey! What th-"

"Care, I need help-"

"Oh, so _now_ you want to talk. That's funny because when _I_ wanted to talk earlier about having fun and going out with my _best friend_ she completely blew me off"

"Care, I don't have the time for this" I plead with her, trying to get her to look me in the eyes. "Ric is here and I can't wait on his table and-"

"Ric's here? Where?!" Caroline practically shouts over the music and dozen flat screens dawning all the walls. I lightly smack her arm, but she doesn't even notice as her eyes search the patrons for the familiar face. "Oh! I see him! Let's go over and say hi!" She begins to drag me by the forearm, but I unlatch her grip from me, fuming.

"This isn't funny Care!" The mischief gleams in her eyes and I'm reminded of how petty Caroline can get when she doesn't get her way. "Look," I sigh, exasperated. "I'm sorry I cut you off earlier and that I don't want to go out but please, take my table or ask Jules to, please!"

I almost think Caroline might throw the white flag in for a second before she turns on her heels, her blonde curls floating graciously behind her.

"Tell Ric and whoever that cute guy he's with I said hi." And with that she's lost in the crowd of customers and I'm left alone in the corner debating on serving Ric's table or just leaving for the night and really give Logan a reason to fire me.

After what feels like forever deciding, I make my way to Alaric's table before I can talk myself out of it. With two menus clutched tightly in my hand I go through the possible scenarios in my head, the one where I just don't make eye contact, trying to hide behind a menu sounds like the winner but is unrealistic. Within steps of their table, I begin to make out pieces of their conversation and realize who the "cute guy" Caroline was talking about.

"I don't know why you picked here of all places for our Friday night drink, Damon."

"Well, you see bud, they have a very and I mean _very_ pretty wait staff here and if you haven't noticed I am a- ". Damon clears his throat for emphasis, allowing Ric to roll his eyes at his drinking buddy across the booth from him. "man, with needs."

"You could just try going on a date with Andie you know, Jenna said she's a really nice girl. Works at the news station and- "

"I'll stop you right there Ric. If I wanted to be in a relationship I would still be engaged to Katherine and we all know how _that_ turned out."

Before Alaric is given the chance to make a cheap joke about Damon's experiences in relationships I interrupt their conversation, letting them know I'll be serving their table.

"Welcome to Hooters, my name is Elena, I'll be your server for the evening." I mumble over my name, hoping both men won't look up from the menus I just placed down in front of them and realize who is serving them. "Can I start you both off with something to drink? Our seasonal flavored beers and malts have just been stocked for the Fall." I draw circles on my notepad, distracting myself from looking at the table, not wanting to look at either Alaric out of fear of being scolded despite being 23, or Professor Salvatore simply because he's too beautiful to not get lost in his ocean blue eyes.

I'm startled from my drawing when I hear a throat clear and look up to see piercing blue eyes meeting my brown ones. I'm suddenly very aware of what I'm wearing as a uniform, a very deep v white t-shirt with the hooters logo on the front and extremely orange short-shorts with white sneakers. Damon's eyes wander down my body and seem to widen slightly when they reach the cleavage of my shirt—this is far from what Professor Salvatore sees me wearing to class regularly and I'm feeling flushed all over as his eyes quickly work their way down the rest of me, taking in my long legs before meeting my eyes again, this time with a hint of amusement dancing behind his blue orbs.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Gilbert."

It takes me a moment to realize I was holding my breath as its hitched in the back of my throat. Alaric's eyes jump up from the menu and are now burning into my profile, I can tell he's waiting for me to say something, anything but I physically can't.

"Elena…" Ric's voice is deep, his tone serious.

I feel like a deer caught in headlights. I don't know what to do, what to say. _Just say something you fool! Don't just stand here!_ I yell at myself in my mind, trying to remember the slight courage I had when walking towards their table.

"Hi Ric," I squeak. "Professor Salvatore" I nod, slightly bitter that he brought Ric's attention to me. Sure, it was probably bound to happen but maybe I could've had more time, at least maybe until their entrees were brought over. Damon's small smirk says he's enjoying all of this.

Damon's always been one to enjoy conflict and confrontation, even if it doesn't involve him. During his lectures he'll purposely pose questions that will lead to student quarrels just because he loves to ruffle ones' feathers. I always found it funny with him simply because I was never on the receiving end of it, but now I just want to smack that grin right off his perfect symmetrical face! I huff in his general direction, earning a soft chuckle from him, turning back towards Ric who now looks like he might combust at any moment.

"Elena, please…please tell me this isn't the waitressing job you've told your Aunt and I about for the last 3 years?"

After Caroline's little hissy-fit about those barely legal boys and now Ric being ready to drag me off back to my childhood home in Mystic Falls I'm suddenly feeling drained of any energy to put up a fight and slide into the booth next to Ric. I slowly nod my head, hoping if I didn't verbally confirm it, it wouldn't be true.

Alaric runs a hand down his face, sighing loudly to himself. "Jenna's going to love this one," he mumbles.

"Pfft, I know, right"

"Well, I think we need some shots! What do you say Ric! Gilbert, get us the best bourbon you have at this shitty bar." Damon pipes in and I snort at his demand.

"Best bourbon?! You won't get anything worth more than a $40 bottle here…" I shake my head but don't move from my seat. He couldn't possibly want top grade bourbon at Hooters.

"Well what're you waiting for, bring the whole bottle!"

* * *

 **Let me know what you think in the comments! Next chapter will continue from this scene! Thanks :)**


	3. My Reputation's Never Been Worse So

**Hey everyone! Chapter 3 is now live! Posted much sooner than expected, I just flew through writing this one and was super excited to get it out to y'all. This is gonna be a slow burn fic, so be prepared hehe. Anyway, I don't have much of a note to say at the moment besides thank you for the reviews and follows! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I can feel Caroline's eyes burn into the back of my head as I slowly rise from the seat beside Ric at the table, reminding me my best friend is still mad and I'm still on the clock. I nod quickly at Damon who has a tight smile plastered on his face and make my back towards Tyler at the bar. I weave through the thick crowd forming around the bar in the center of the restaurant, having to slightly shove the already drunk males aside to get to the servers' end. Tyler sees me pop up through the sea of underclassmen and ignores the gawks of women and endless calls of "Dude!" for his attention, bee lining straight for me.

"What's up, Gilbert?" Tyler slaps his damp towel over his shoulder, a small grin forming on his mouth, trying to play the part of casual TV bartender well, but this isn't TV and the growing crowd of college students is far from casual. This Friday night rush is nothing we haven't handle before but the growing feeling of butterflies in my stomach is making everything seem like twice the work.

 _Get it together Elena!_

"I need a sealed bottle of Makers Mark and two glasses."

"Ha, yeah, okay. If you want to do shots come by later when this," he gestures towards the crowd around his bar, "is gone." He begins to walk back towards a group of his buddies from Whitmore's football team before I reach out and wrap my fingers around his wrist.

"Ty, I'm serious. My table ordered it." I meet his chocolate brown eyes with mine, still holding onto his wrist before realizing how awkward this exchange is beginning to feel and drop my grip. He sighs softly before turning away from me and I begin to think he doesn't believe my tables order before I see him reaching for a sealed, unmarked box under one corner of the bar. Out comes a shiny new bottle of Makers Mark, the amber colored liquor glistens in the poorly lit facility, sloshing around in the distinctively square bottle as Tyler closes the box and slides it back under the bar.

"Your table _really_ ordered this?" He squints at me as, trying to figure out if this bottle and two glasses are actually for a table I'm serving and not for Caroline and me. I nod meekly at him and reach for the bottle and scotch glasses before Tyler's hand encompasses mine. "Which table?"

I groan internally, growing impatient with Tyler. From the 3 years I've known him, he's always been very protective of Caroline and I, which I appreciate but sometimes is just too much. For someone who's only a year older than me, you would think I'm Tyler's baby sister; emphasis on baby.

"Table 32." I jerk my head back towards the far-left corner and his eyes follow my gesture. His eyes light up when he recognizes Ric, the tension released from his shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me the old man was here?!" I roll my eyes at his question and pick up the bourbon and glasses, ready to drop them off at their table and move on with my night. While Ric has met Tyler several times and knows he is in our friend group, he thinks we all met at a Whitmore game. He doesn't know that Caroline, Bonnie and I only met Tyler from our drunken job application turned 3-year long career.

"You know why I didn't, Ty." I mumble.

With the bottle in one hand and glasses in the other, I begin my slow walk back towards their corner booth. I go through more possible scenarios in my head and so desperately wish Professor Salvatore wasn't here for the questions Ric is bound to ask if I stay at their table long enough.

 _So, that's it. Just drop off the bottle and go to your other tables. That's all you have to do, Elena. You have other days to have this conversation with Alaric._

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I feel someone tap my shoulder, being just feet away from Ric's table I'm ready to let whatever customer know I will be able to serve them in a moment when I spin around to be met with blue eyes. These aren't the blue eyes I've come to know all month in class though—the ones that send shivers down my spine with just a look—these are more dull and tired, you could get lost in them trying to figure out how ones' eyes could be a never-ending pool of sadness.

"Hey, Lena." I blink, slowly focusing my vision on the face in front of me, from the laugh lines around the corners of his eyes to the soft, half-smile saying my name.

"Matt…" I softly say, finally making eye contact with my former boyfriend.

Matt Donovan, childhood crush turned potential love of my life when we decided to take our friendship to the next level roughly 3 years ago before the start of my Sophomore year at the University of Virginia. The relationship faltered from the honeymoon phase quickly for me, I realized our relationship could and would never be more than what it was growing up, but with so many around us in serious relationships and feeling obligated to see if maybe he could grow into being "the one" I didn't end the relationship until Halloween of my senior year at U of V.

Matty and I dated for almost 4 years and almost moved in together, and maybe if we hadn't had that fight on Halloween at Tyler's party we would still be together. Bonnie used to say I was settling, and she was probably right but in times like this when I see him standing sheepishly in front of me, I'm reminded of the innocent crush I had and wonder if we should give it another try. Flickers of that dreadful Halloween party play in my mind as I stare into his light blue eyes.

 _Music thumps through the 3rd floor apartment walls, filling each room with a mixture of EDM and chatter. Halloween decorations litter the spacious loft, bats hang from the ceiling, bloody handprints and smears line the hallway and doors making it look like a crime scene. Strobe lights are set up in the corners of the living room, making the packed apartment not feel as tight. Alcohol is sloshing out of cups from passersby and dancing couples, everyone enjoying themselves and the holiday, dressed up in arrays of sexy prisoners and playboy bunnies to witches and football players; everyone but myself is having fun as I stand in Tyler's bedroom with Matt having our 2nd argument of the day. Hello by the True Star is currently blasting over the speakers and I would love to be with Caroline and Bonnie dancing the night away, but the music is drowned away by Matt's voice cutting through me like glass._

" _You know what Elena..." He shouts across the room, his fists unclenching at his side._

" _What Matt! What could possibly be bothering you now?!" I yell over him, but my shout goes unnoticed as he continues his thought, never making eye contact with me._

" _I feel like you aren't in this as much as I am. I feel like you don't listen to me, listen to what I want to do- "_

" _OH, what so this is about the fight earlier because you didn't want to come to this party? Well you know what Matt- "_

" _No, Elena! This isn't about not wanting to come tonight! This is about me never getting to do anything I want, about you always getting to call the shots. You never want to have a serious conversation, you don't seem to want to move forward with us, it's like- "_

 _He's still yelling, in fact I'm almost afraid of it being heard over the music. Matt and I have fought before but never to this extent and I'm starting to realize just how close to the breaking point he is. I don't know when I realized we would never work but I know now that I can't keep dragging him along for the Elena Gilbert ride; I have to end things with him, he deserves better._

"— _it's like you're still stuck in the beginning of our relationship, like you're still 19 and carefree…and, and I love that and I love you but- " his voice softens and he's staring at me through the mirror, the desperation in his eyes is evident, he knows I won't change but he doesn't want to give me up; not yet at least._

" _Sometimes I'd just wish you'd put the same energy into this-"_

" _Matt, I think we should take a break." My voice cracks as I say over him, not being able to hear any more of this speech. This speech that I've heard endlessly from Caroline who believes Matt and I are soulmates destined to get married and be together forever. Tears pool in my eyes and in my heart, I know this is the right thing to do but the pain in his eyes is telling me to take it all back. The music is still thumping and Taylor Swift's I Knew You Were Trouble is wafting up the stairs, but the silence between us has never been so loud, it's deafening._

" _Matty…please say something…" I move towards him and reach for his hand as tears flow freely from my eyes, blurring my vision and surely causing the glue on the false lashes Care put on to come undone. He jerks his arm away from me and begins to walk towards the bedroom door._

" _Matt!"_

" _Whatever." He mumbles as he swings the door open, the stethoscope hanging around his neck swinging rapidly as he rushes through the doorway and down the stairs of the party. I follow him out to the banister of the stairs, calling out for him but he never once turns around. I try to tell myself it's because of how loud the music is but deep down I know it's because I broke his heart. I watch as his matching blue doctors' scrubs covered in fake blood make their way through the crowd and out the door—we went as a killer Doctor and Nurse couple, my idea._

 _I Knew You Were Trouble still blasting and I've never felt a bitter sense of irony until now as I slowly slide down the wall and gasp for air between choked sobs; who would've thought you could relate to both sides of a sad, painful love story._

I'm brought back to the present by Matt's calm, collected voice, asking if I have time to talk right now. I look between him and my current table with Alaric and Damon chatting away, unfazed I haven't returned and shake my head slowly. "I have a table Matty…"

Matt looks over my shoulder and then around at the rest of the busy restaurant, returning his focus to me moments later, giving me a weak smile.

"Maybe later then?"

"Matt…I can't. Now's not a good time." I whisper, telling him a white lie. It's not that it's not a good time, it's just that it's never going to be a good time for us. I turn my back to him and make the last few steps to Ric's table, Matt still standing behind gazing longingly at the back of my head.

"One bottle of our best bourbon!" I try my best to gently place the bottle and two glasses down but end up heavily placing the Makers Mark with a thud between the men. Matt's guest appearance tonight has left me a bit shaken considering he hasn't tried reaching out for a month now. I thought maybe he'd finally gotten the point after all this time.

"Gilbert, be careful with a man's bourbon. Could've broke the bottle!" Professor Salvatore tsks while reaching for the bottle and popping the cap off before pouring himself and Ric shots. "What? No glass for you? Not going to celebrate your job at this _lovely_ dining experience?" He chuckles while glancing at Alaric over the brim of his scotch glass.

Alaric looks up at me with worry and his eyes read to me that he saw my whole interaction with Matt. Professor Salvatore is oblivious to this small exchange Ric and I are having and continues to sip on his top shelf bourbon.

"She can't drink on the job, Damon." Ric chuckles while finally picking up his glass. "Besides, she doesn't want to drink with us old men."

I give Ric a small smile before glancing behind me to see that Matt is gone and I let out a sigh of relief. My sigh goes unnoticed by the two as they're lost in deep conversation about some professor up for tenor this year.

"Is there anything else I can get the two of you?"

"No, we're good for now. Thanks, Lena." Ric nods before clearing his throat. "Don't think this conversation is over though." I'm unsure if he means about my job or about our silent Matt conversation but either is an uncomfortable one for me. I give a tight smile before looking over at Professor Salvatore to see he is scrolling through his phone and I am hit with a twinge of pain and jealousy over whoever he could be talking to.

 _Oh, Elena!_

I turn on my heels and walk towards the side entrance to the building, desperately needing fresh air after the whirlwind of events tonight. I tend to put on a brave front, I smile and pretend everything's all right but sometimes I just wish I had my mom around to be able to call and talk to. Everything's different. I'm different, I can't be that same girl, the one Matt fell in love with, the perfect one Jenna once knew, and Alaric thinks he knows. I sink to the ground and try to even out my breathing as I feel myself getting lost. I don't know who I am anymore.

"Elena? Are you okay?"

My eyes flicker up to see Matt has managed to follow me outside and is now standing in front of me, concern spread across his face as he kneels down in front of me. I push further into the cement wall of the building, scraping my legs against the parking lot, trying to keep space between myself and him. He notices this effort and huffs in annoyance before standing up and holding out a hand for me to take.

"Oh, come on Elena. Can't we just talk? You've been avoiding me for a month, you act like we just broke up yesterday!" Matt sounds exasperated, like he's really fighting this time, putting all his energy into this, into us. We broke up so long ago, over a year ago, that I didn't think I had to explain to him I didn't have interest in getting back together. Each time he manages to have a decent friendship with me again he brings up that I haven't been seeing anyone, so it must mean I'm still waiting for him to rekindle our dead romance.

"Th-there's nothing to talk about Matt. We aren't dating, I don't owe you anything. I don't know what you expect from me anymore." I spit out, pushing myself off the gravel and dusting off my uniform. I look down at my watch to read it's only a little past 11 and my shift still has another 2 hours—this conversation and the last and all the others I've had with Matt combined are putting a toll on me and I'm just so tired.

"I never said you did! Why do you always have to pick a fight? Do you enjoy it? Enjoy seeing me suffer? Elena, this isn't you."

"This isn't my fault! Do _not_ make this my fault!" My voice begins to quiver, and I feel tears threaten to spill. Even after all this time I still feel guilt for how I ended things with him and it makes me feel even worse when he throws it back at me. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah, well…it's a little too late for that." He spat, his eyes turning from longing to anger.

"Matt, I'm sorry…" I plead with him, "I don't know how many times I can apologize. I just want to have my best friend back." His body stiffens as the last sentence leaves my mouth and I can tell I hit another nerve. His eyes cloud over with longing once again and I slowly step sideways towards the side entrance.

Matt takes a large step and is almost encompassing any free space I had.

"Elena, I love you. I still love you." His hand reaches up and strokes my cheek. "I don't want to go back to being your friend. I don't care how long I have to wait, even if I have to wait a century for you I will. That's how much I love you, Elena Gilbert. I won't stop fighting for us." Matt leans down, closing his eyes and puckering his lips, ready to kiss me on the last note of his little speech. I quickly duck and push him forward to avoid his kiss, shaking my head.

"Matt, please…"

"Come on, Elena. Just one kiss. I miss you." He leans in again and I shove him harder, this time causing him to stumble. I hadn't noticed the side entrance door opening or Professor Salvatore walking out to make a phone call when I was shoving Matt off of me until an angry "Hey!" was barked from the distant.

Both of our heads turn towards Damon walking over to us, his blue orbs are icy and dark like a winter storm over the north Atlantic Ocean. I sigh, now annoyed my Professor realizes I have relationship issues; all of this having to happen in one day. Now he'll never look my way twice.

"Everything alright here?" Damon snips at Matt while coming to stand in front of me. His protectiveness stuns me with our lack of sustainable conversation held outside of lecture, but there's this look behind the storm brewing in his eyes that I just can't figure out quite yet.

"This doesn't concern you, bud" Matt snaps back, pushing around Damon and grabbing my forearm, "Let's go, Elena." He begins to drag me towards his car and I cry out from how tight his grip is on my arm as I struggle to get out of it. Matt has never been this physical before, I'm not sure if it's from Damon's interference or my rejecting him but it frightens me, and I just want to go back inside.

"Let me go, Matt!" I plead with him, trying to pull his arm off of me.

"She said let her go." Damon growls at Matt, his eyes looking almost a black color.

"And I said this doesn't concern you, man, go back inside!" Matt's face is turning red and his nostrils are flaring, I've never seen him get so worked up in my life apart from the one time his sister Vicki got called a slut in high school.

Suddenly, Matt's grip on my arm is dropped as Damon's fist collides with Matt's face. In one quick swing Matt is knocked back, stumbling to regain his balance as his hand flies up to his nose which is now gushing blood.

"What the _fuck!_ " Matt yelps in pain and I wince, feeling guilty this has even happened and I try to comfort him.

"Matty, are you-"

"Is this why you don't want to see me? Don't want to date me?" He chokes out, nodding his head up towards Damon.

"What? I-Matt, what're you talk-" Before I can even finish my sentence, Matt already has his theory solved and is disgusted with me. He's jumping away from me as quickly as he can before I can even figure it out.

"You're with this guy, aren't you? That's why you don't want me…I bet you've been with him since we broke up and just never wanted to tell me. Friends with Ric and-" He's rambling and I try to correct him but it's too late, he's already getting in his car, still mumbling on about how he never pegged me to date older men.

"Matt, please! Would you just listen to me!" I yell at his closed window before he puts the car in drive and pulls out of the parking lot. Tears are streaming down my face as I realize I'm never going to get my best friend back.

"Elena, are you alright?" I hear a soft, velvet voice come from behind me and I jump slightly as I feel a hand land on my shoulder. I turn my head to find cobalt blue eyes shining with concern looking at me and my insides flutter. I look down at his hand on my shoulder and am instantly brought back to reality when I see his bloodied knuckle.

"Oh, god." I gasp softly. My breathing becomes shallow and I can still feel the tears silently rolling down my face. "This is all my fault!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay, shhh." Damon's attempts to calm me down does little to stop the rising bubble of anxiety and panic forming in the pit of my stomach. His thumb lightly grazes my cheek and brushes the tears currently falling away. "I'll go get Alaric, okay?"

He knows there's only so far of a boundary he can push as my professor showing concern and frankly, I also just think he doesn't know what to exactly do with the mess I'm turning into. He doesn't seem like he handles emotion all that well. He rushes back inside and leaves me standing under the Hooters sign next to the entrance with my thoughts. The cool air of the night stings my wet face and reminds me of the harsh reality that is my life.

"Elena?!" A voice screeches. The door swings open and blonde hair flies by me as I'm engulfed by my best friend and I once again find myself crying more than before. Caroline will press me for details about what's going on after, but for now she just lets me cry silently in her arms on this crisp, fall night.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think in the comments! Feel free to make any suggestions or if you notice an error call me out for it, I want to be corrected! Thanks everyone :)**


	4. Never Seen That Color Blue

The long awaited next chapter! Sorry for the wait, I unfortunately had lost this entire chapter on my computer, like I opened it to work on it to only see 3 paragraphs rather than the full document so I had to rewrite it :(

I also wanted to address some of the replies on the last chapter below:

 _Imarifirst_ : I'm super happy you're enjoying the fic so far and I appreciate your feedback! However, while I can see the concern around Elena/Matt, it is crucially needed to make up Elena's character. She simply didn't want to lose Matt because of the length of their friendship, the impact he's had on her life and the connection he had to her parents. If she didn't admit they wouldn't work then she would still get to live in the little fantasy of her life where she has some normalcy since her parents death, so yes while it is cruel for her to have dragged him along and she knew this, she was clinging to his friendship like a lifeboat trying to keep herself afloat over the years and deep down, they both knew this but said nothing, it will discussed deeper in the future. This story will have many twists, I hope you stay for the full ride!

 _amazing Aisha_ : Thanks for the review! This story isn't going to be an easy jump into DE, I want to match the tension the couple has on the show and in the books!

Thank you everyone else who has reviewed, followed, favorited! It means so much to me and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

I slide into the cold, plastic seat with a sense of dread. My once normal enjoyment for Professor Salvatore's class took a bitter halt after the incident he somehow got involved in; the tangled web of a dragged out, ended relationship between Matt and me. _How embarrassing._ I sigh and squirm uncomfortably in my seat thinking about the horrid night from two weeks ago, occasionally checking my phone with the slightest hope Matt would be willing to speak to me, to meet with me to talk, anything. A part of me knew any chance at salvaging this friendship had gone the moment Damon's fist collided with Matt's unsuspecting face but call me crazy for believing Matt and I's friendship was stronger than this.

As the lecture hall begins to fill with students, my eyes dart around the room hoping to find a distraction, unsure of where to focus but knowing anything would be better than reminiscing on these last two weeks. My thoughts begin to wander as I'm staring at the blank whiteboard in front of me, memories clouding my vision.

 _Caroline's quickly pulling me to her car in the dimly-lit parking lot as I continue to sob, streams of tears flowing freely down my face, the mixture of the salty substance and my running mascara a cruel remainder of my current state and situation. Before she can drag me any further I yank my arm out of her grip and step back, causing a whirl of blonde hair to whip around, blue eyes piercing through every wall I was quickly trying to rebuild in the moments I made the decision to stop walking._

" _Care, I- "_

" _Nu-uh, if you think there's ANY chance we aren't going home so I can be a good best friend and listen to what happened then you don't know me at all, Elena Gilbert." Care huffs out, showing she isn't backing down._

" _I can't leave work—we can't leave work, Caroline!" I shakily wipe the stilled tears away with the back of my hand, sniffling softly. "We both know Logan doesn't care for me, if he even found out I was out here I'd lose my job. I_ need _this job Caroline. I'm not a kid anymore, I can't just hide when things go wrong." My hand runs through my hair, pushing it away from my face, pulling the strands sticking to my wet face. This wasn't Mystic Falls and I wasn't 19 year-old Elena Gilbert who had just lost her parents and would spend her days alone in a cemetery or at the falls; I was 23 I had to grow up and face reality._

 _Caroline softly sighs and reaches forward to pull my hands in hers. Her eyes glistening with understanding and comfort as she nods her head. "I know" she whispers, her head still nodding as if she's a bobble-head toy. "And I'm not asking you to hide forever, I just want to make sure my best friend is okay. Let's just go back to the apartment for the night, I'm sure I can convince Ty to cover for us, we'll just say you got sick."_

 _Her words sounding more and more convincing with each breathe that I don't even notice her seamlessly closing the space between myself and her passenger door until I hear the click of the lock on her Ford Fiesta. It's not until the passenger door is shutting behind me that I hear Alaric's voice yelling from the entrance of the establishment. It's muffled behind the glass and the distance, but I know he's yelling my name as he realizes I'm leaving before talking to him. I go to reach for the handle, not wanting to talk to Ric but also not wanting to avoid him either when Caroline's pale hand lands on top of mine._

" _It'll be okay." She squeaks out, her small smile trying to show reassurance but her eyes telling a different story. I hadn't heard her get into the car or am really sure when it had started up as I stare back out the passenger side window. My eyes lock with the clear blue ones shining behind Alaric, concern radiating through them as he claps a hand on Ric's shoulder and pulls him back into the bar. I'm not sure what Damon told him went down, or if anything other than I was breaking down outside, but the thought fades as Caroline turns on the radio and Matt's favorite song is playing from the second verse. OneRepublic's voice floats through the cars speakers as tears begin to fall and I silently curse at myself for being so weak. You knew this would happen Elena when you toyed with him for years._

" _Heart still beating but it's not working_

 _It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing_

 _I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing_

 _Oh, my heart is numb_

 _But with you, I feel again_

 _And with you, I can feel again"_

 _While the actual song held no meaning, hearing it after that shit show was just ironic. I bite back a bitter laugh, not wanting to have to talk right now or explain things to Caroline more than necessary. The rest of the car ride back to our apartment goes by in a blur, Caroline ultimately turning the radio down to a hum to avoid more spur of the moment tears._

 _15 minutes later and we are sitting cross-legged in pajamas on top of Caroline's queen-sized bed. Wanting to avoid talking about the night all together I try to pry Caroline for info about the mystery man she had been talking to before I stepped outside. She's taken back by question, probably not realizing I had even seen her exchanging numbers with the sandy-haired boy. Her silence as she ponders over how to answer gives me time to just take in my best friends' appearance._

 _Her long, blonde hair is thrown into a high, messy bun on the top of her head, strands falling down around the sides of her face, perfectly shaping her sharp jawline. Her skin is pale, flawless, not one blemish or pore in site—she chalks it up to a good skincare routine, I say it's just good genetics—her button nose slighted turned up, the kind of nose girls go under the knife to achieve. Before long, I'm staring, taking in the perfection that is my best friend. It's hard not to feel I should have settled with Matt when I don't have men groveling at my feet like the princess beside me does. I shake my head, clearing myself of the negative thoughts and focus on the words coming out of Care's lips._

"… _just some guy who had a way with words." Caroline says dreamily, already seeming head over heels for a guy whom she had the briefest exchange with. Before I can comment, the wheels in Caroline's head are already churning and switching gears, wanting to go back to talking about me._

" _So, some guy just randomly came up, broke up your fight with Matt and punched him?!"_

" _It wasn't a fight, Caroline!" I stress the emphasis on fight. While Matt and I haven't been on the same page in a while, we haven't had a real fight since that fateful Halloween night._

" _Oh, no need to be technical!" She clicks her tongue in disapproval before continuing, "I don't believe you though."_

" _Don't believe me about what exactly?"  
_

" _That it was some random guy! Come on Lena, fess up. If you don't talk about it now, you'll never talk about it." She's fishing, even when trying her best to comfort and be a good friend, Caroline is first and foremost a gab. "I think it was Alaric, like he just so happened to come out right as we were pulling out?! Yeah, right! We both know he was never that fond of Matt!" Her eyes lighting up as if she's uncovered it all._

" _It wasn't Ric." I scoff and shake my head, falling back on the bed feeling spent, my head hitting the soft, down pillow and my chocolate brown hair splaying out around me. "It was his friend…Professor Salvatore." I mumble under my breath, praying she didn't hear me, however I'm proven wrong as I hear her squeak._

" _Wait!" Her eyes growing wide like a deer caught in headlights. "Salvatore? As in_ the _Professor Salvatore?!" I squeeze my eyes shut and try to forget Caroline is in the room with me, wanting to just forget the entire night and maybe the last 4 years._

"Alright, class, we will begin our discussion on The Impending Crisis where we left off last class we met."

I'm pulled from my self-deprecating thoughts as Professor Salvatore begins lecture and I realize I hadn't even begun to set up my laptop to take notes. I quickly reach down and unzip my book bag, receiving stares from my neighbors as I rustle around papers to grab the small MacBook. For someone who prides herself on organization and notetaking, you wouldn't think I could find anything in this bag. As I come to surface, MacBook in hand, I'm met with the bluest eyes I've ever seen and my breath hitches in my throat. A small, lopsided grin is on Damon's face as I set my laptop down and rush to open up the required documents.

" _Miss_ Gilbert," His voice echoes in the amphitheater style lecture hall, who knew such a serious man could sound so playful even in a classroom setting. "It is best to be prepared _before_ lecture starts." He tsks, gaining a few chuckles from some of the guys in the room. I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks and a few eyes staring at me as he resumes the current slide he is on. I push the hair from behind my ear, allowing it to fall in front of my face, acting as a curtain between myself and the prying eyes. The several students being randomly picked from the roster to answer Professor Salvatore's questions on the current reading droning on around me as I play with the hem of my shirt and repeatedly checking the time on my computer.

The door to the left of me creaked open, a tall, muscular figure began to try to silently creep through the tiniest sliver in the open door into the lecture without being noticed; or perhaps wanting to avoid what was sure to be coming next. The class had already been running for almost 50 minutes and was only 90 minutes to begin with, whoever this was should've just stayed home.

"Potter first outlines the demographic and social conditions of the United States in the period which preceded the War. The turning point was the Mexican War which upset the balance—"

"Stefan! So lovely of you to join us! Did you lose track of time combing your hero hair?"

The girl sitting three rows behind me answering whatever question Professor Salvatore asked now quiet as Damon stops the discussion to bring full attention to the late comer. I can't picture where I know him from, but I begin to have a sense of déjà vu as the sandy haired colored male comes to a stop at the side of Professor Salvatore's desk. From what I had seen in my peripheral vision moments before is confirmed as he stands only a few feet away from me.

Stefan, as Damon called him, didn't seem assumed with the hair comment and simply ignored it all together, setting his messenger bag down on the floor and turning to face the class.

"Everyone, this is Stefan, he will be the lovely and fascinating TA for class this semester. So, please, take advantage of his free time—he has plenty of it!" Damon claps a hand on Stefan's shoulder while smiling brightly to the lecture hall, Stefan shifting uncomfortably on the side of him. Standing side by the side the two looked like an odd pair, Damon dressed in his infamous all black attire and Stefan wearing a simple flannel and jeans with a pair. Stefan's slightly tan skin stood out next to Damon's pale complexion but they both shared similar sharp bone structure and defining features. Stefan gives a small smile to the class before taking an empty seat at the end of the front row, mindlessly scrolling through apps on his phone.

"Well," Damon claps his hands together, changing slides quickly to the end of his lecture notes, completely forgetting about the poor girl who had been mid-sentence just a few moments ago, "Seeing as class is more than halfway over, I'd like to go over the requirements for the reworks of the drafts for your research papers and the annotated bibliographies." He sighs at the last part, seeming thoroughly disappointed in having to go over the requirements for the bibs with a room full of master's students. "Stefan will be passing back the first drafts you submitted two weeks ago and if you see any corrections you don't understand, he will be all ears!"

Stefan grabs a manila envelope out of his bag and quickly slides out of his seat and begins to make his way around the lecture hall, trying to learn who is who and efficiently pass back their papers before Damon's annoyance has time to peak through. He briskly walks by my seat several times but never attempts to stop once and as I'm seeing his envelope getting smaller and smaller and I'm beginning to realize he isn't going to be handing me one back.

Panic sets in as I try to remember if I had actually turned in a paper or not. _Da-Professor Salvatore would've asked me where it was for sure if I hadn't…right?_ I begin to think to myself, retracing everything that happened over the last two weeks and quickly ignore what was being taught about properly annotating sources and doing footnotes; all things I learned years ago. I tap at my mouse and bring my screen to life, quickly trying to find the document I knew I had typed to open. Within seconds Microsoft Word is pulling up my 12-page first draft, written about the number of Confederate soldiers who did not agree with the Confederate ideals but fought on their side because of family—many being from wealthy families at the time, plantation owners, business men, etc.—and their own personal accounts.

Before I know it, Damon is dismissing the class 15 minutes early, aggravation casting clouds in his icy blue eyes as yet another student tries to convince him to change the word count on the final draft. I slowly pack up my belongings, waiting for the classroom to clear more before sliding out of my seat to make my way towards the TA. My body still feeling stiff from sitting for so long groans in protest as I walk quietly, feeling like prey being stalked by a predator. Stefan's head pops up from his concentration on his phone, his dark, green eyes stunning me, a soft, tight smile appearing on his face.

"Can I help you?" He asks while clearing his throat and putting his phone face down on the table.

"I, um, I didn't get my draft back and I'm pretty sure I turned it in, I was just wondering if maybe you still had…it" I fumble, playing with a loose string on the corner of my shirt, making it seem like the most fascinating thing in the world. I avoid eye contact with him, feeling like his green eyes could see the slight fear and worry radiating off of me in waves. I know I've been distracted lately because of Matt, but it's never been enough to tear my focus away from class.

"Name?" He softly asks, his smile never faltering.

"Elena Gilbert"

" _Oh._ " Stefan says lightly, his smile dropping from his face and folding his hands in front of him on the desk.

"Is something wrong? Did I not pass it in or meet the page requirement? I was sure I did but I had a rough few weeks and- "

"No, no, not that." He clears his throat, green eyes darting around the now empty lecture hall. "I've had the paper since it was handed in and given to me by the professor to grade, along with some of your most recent work."

I begin bouncing slightly on my heels, the slight nerves I thought I had before now amplified as he pauses his thought. _Could my work have been that bad that he didn't even bother to grade it?! Am I really cut out for this major? Should I even be in Graduate school? What would my mo-_ My internal moment of anxiety silenced as Stefan begins to speak again.

"I may only just be joining this class in person now, Elena, but I'm not blind."

"I don't…I don't understand." Confusion sweeps over me, my facial expression surely showing it as I stand in front of Stefan trying to put meaning to what he's saying.

"Your most recent work lacks the same…well, skill level that the paper you turned in showed. I may not know you as a person or have gotten to see you in action over the course of the last month classes began, however I don't believe that _you_ wrote this paper." He states confidently while sliding my stapled draft across the desk so it's sitting in front of me. As I reach for it, wanting to see the notes clearly scribbled over the entire first page he quickly pulls it back towards him. His once soft, green eyes now seeming distant and cold. "I'll just be holding on to this, you understand."

My anger begins to grow, and I can feel my hands clenching into fists at my sides. I'm seeing in shades of red, baffled by this accusation by someone who knows so little about my work ethic. I begin to form my defense, the words rising up in my throat, wanting nothing more than to scream at the top of my lungs. All that comes out is bitter chuckle and an eye roll. _This month couldn't get any worse_ , I think to myself, subconsciously crossing and uncrossing my arms over my chest.

"Do you actually _think_ I would risk the rest of my college career and future jobs like that?! Because I will have you know I spent _many_ hours on this paper!" I spit out, my anger showing no signs of subsiding. "I worked my ass off, coming home at 1 or 2 in the morning after my shift waitressing and stayed up working and revising that! I'll have you know, _Stefan,_ " His name sounds foreign in my mouth, leaving an invisible bitter taste I wish would leave. "I worked in the University of Virginia's writing center as an undergraduate AND on my town's local paper, both offered to me based on the quality of _my_ work; not someone else's. I respect myself and my career too much to try to pass off someone else's work as my own." I scoff, annoyance rolling off of me in waves, my clenched fists softly shaking, I can feel my nails digging into my palms, but I can't bring myself to calm down. "I spent hours finding the perfect sources to match my research claim, I even have a stack of overdue library books sitting on my kitchen table from this paper!" After everything that's happened over the last two weeks, this tops the cake. All the emotions I had been holding in since my night with Caroline after are seeping out and I can't reel them back. The fire in my eyes is blinding but this doesn't stop the chuckle that slips from Stefan's lips. He finds this amusing, a smirk spreading over his face as he leans back into the attached plastic chair.

"And, you're laughing…" I choke out, taken back by his reaction, blinking a few times but my vision is still fuzzy.

He shakes his head, the next words out of his mouth stunning both himself and I.

"Have coffee with me."

" _What!_ "

"Have coffee with me." He repeats, a genuine smile reappearing on his face, showing teeth and all. "Let me pick the brain of this," He gestures towards me, "Small town writer." His toothy smile showing his slightly pointed canines.

I'm squinting at him as I'm trying to figure out his motive behind this, my arms now back crossed over my chest, guarding what little of me I have left and trying to appear standoffish. A throat clears behind me and I jump back, bumping into a solid, chiseled chest, a breathy chuckle escaping the lips of the person I'm practically on top of. I quickly turn my head around, hands thrown up in the air ready to apologize at whoever is behind me when my breath catches in my throat.

"I see you've formally met my baby brother. Doesn't he just have a way with words." Professor Salvatore smirks, "Though I would take it, not this time." He glances towards Stefan and then back towards me, the tension between us slowly fading but still present, my anger just beginning to finally come to a simmer.

"He's your…brother?!" I stumble over my words, mentally kicking myself for getting distracted by his blue eyes and slightly messy black hair, retaining nothing of what he said after brother.

"Unfortunately." Stefan sighs, leaning further back into his seat, arms crossed behind his head, his right foot resting upon his knee. I glance between the two men, now seeing the similarities between the two. Both having similar bone structure, being similar in height and despite the different eye colors they both appeared to have this captivating look. I shake my head, trying to clear the fog taking over my mind, not entirely sure what to do with the information. "Now," Stefan's focus trained back on me, trying to ignore his very present older brother, "How about that coffee?"

"Now, baby bro," Damon's hand lightly lands on the small of my back, not fully pressing on it but not hovering either and I subconsciously lean further back into it. "Are you really poaching my students right in front of me? Besides," He lets out a booming laugh, one I can feel vibrate through me from our close proximity. "This one is off limits." And in that moment, I swear my heart stopped, only to start fluttering a thousand miles a minute, feeling like a butterfly was in my chest instead. My cheeks surely had a rosy tint to them and I let out a puff of air, trying to maintain a calm composure.

"And why's that, Damon?" He squints at his older brother, bringing his arms down from behind his head, linking his hands together over his lap.

"Well, you see, this is Alaric's niece." The reminder of reality feels like a bucket of cold water was dumped on me and I slowly push forward, out of Damon's reach. While Alaric isn't exactly my Uncle, Damon's view of me is clear. I'm nothing more than someone he looks out for because of who his best friend is. Damon's empty hand drops to his side, seeming visible uncomfortable by the sudden change.

"Alaric isn't _my_ best friend, big bro." He chuckles and stands up, packing his messenger bag with his belongs, including my paper. _Guess I'm not getting that back_. "Besides, we all know I can charm someone's pants off." He grins before turning to face me again. "I do hope you'll consider having coffee with me one day. I truly do want to pick your brain."

I give him a soft smile, one that appeared to be too friendly because the hope that flickered across Stefan's eyes made me internally groan. I quickly look down at my hand, pretending to examine the chipping nail polish I've had on for a few weeks. Stefan gives a brief nod towards his brother before walking towards the exit.

"Oh, and Elena." My head snaps up in the direction of the hunter green eyes calling out to me to see Stefan holding the door open, head turned back towards us. "I'm going to read over your paper again and have it back to you next class." Relief rushes through me and I let out a shaky breath, forgetting Professor Salvatore standing stiffly beside me with his hands in his pockets.

"You didn't get your paper back?" He questions, eyes narrowing, a puzzled look briefly crossing over his composure. When I realize I've taken too long pondering the best way to approach the subject of his brother accusing me of cheating, a little white lie slips off of my tongue; rather not tarnish my reputation.

"He just said he had some difficulty understanding a few parts." I casually shrug before walking back towards my seat and collecting my book bag from it. "I cleared them up for him before you walked over. It was a simple misunderstanding." I nod, doing my best to convince him, however the look on his face tells me otherwise. His strong jaw slightly clenching and unclenching, his eyes looking for the right words to say. _God, he really is picture perfect_. I say dreamily to myself, getting lost in his appearance once again. His eyebrows furrow and he steps back towards his desk, my eyes meeting the back of his head and instantly feeling a loss.

"Seemed like a very heated discussion over a small understanding." His monotone voice carries back towards where I'm standing, the silence following filled only with the shuffling of his papers. "Allow me to walk you out, Miss Gilbert." He says curtly, his hand motioning to begin walking. I nod and quickly move my feet, feeling the sudden change in room temperature. He reaches around me as we make our way to the door and holds it open for us.

"Thank you." I quietly say, my eyes looking down at my feet as I walk further into the hall, hoping to round the corner as quickly as I can, wanting nothing more than to feel the cool fall breeze on my flushed face.

"Elena," The luscious sounds of his voice float down the short corridor, forcing me to come to a halt and peer over my shoulder. His blue eyes shining in the fluorescent lighting and I swear I could've melted into a puddle. "Stop by my office this week with a copy of your draft. I'd love to read what twisted my baby brother's literature mind so much…To give you some real feedback."

"Okay," I'm nodding my head faster than I need to, gaining a smirk from the man known for his poker face. "I will see you later this week then, Professor Salvatore." His name coming out in what sounded like a purr, causing me to quickly snap my head back around and walk briskly down the hall, desperately needing the cold air and to get out of that shrinking hallway.

Before I round the corner, his voice calls out one more time.

"It's Damon! Salvatore reminds me too much of my father."

I say nothing and turn the corner and push the doors open, feeling like I was suffocating as the breeze stings my cheeks and I inhale sharply. As the door swings shut, I am left alone outside of the brick building, and I lean my back against the cool surface, taking in my surroundings of passing college students and professors. Little did I know, still standing beside his classroom door is Damon, staring at the spot I once was standing.

"See you then, Elena."

Only I don't hear the softness in his voice, or the comment at all, as I push off the building and begin my walk to meet Caroline at Marisol's Coffee House for lunch.

* * *

Please review and leave any feedback! Thanks so much everyone, until next time!


End file.
